


Technology

by harleenquinzel



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenquinzel/pseuds/harleenquinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley doesn't know how to turn on her laptop. Ivy helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Written at two in the morning, on a whim. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Also, my first DCU fic. Be gentle, please.

It’s a little past midnight when Ivy hears a loud crash come from Harley’s bedroom, followed by a string of swears that would make a sailor blush. Ivy’s heart kickstarts into overdrive - the last thing she needs tonight is another bounty killer trying to chop her favorite clown’s pretty little head off. It takes exactly thirty-two steps for Ivy to get from her bedroom to Harley’s (not that she’s counted or anything, absolutely not), and normally fifteen and a half seconds, but she makes it there in a quarter of the time. Ivy’s prepared to bust the door down, if she has to, but with a twist of the doorknob, she realizes that it’s unlocked. Typical Harley.

Glancing around the room, she’s expecting to find her friend with a knife to her throat, or a gun to her head. What she finds is neither of those things. Instead, she sees Harley sitting on the floor of her bedroom, pouting and on the verge of tears, in front of a closed laptop.

“Harley… What are you doing…?”

“I don’t know how to turn it on! I kept pressing the apple on top, but nothing would happen, and it made me mad, so I threw it. I thought that it might turn on if I threw it. But it still won’t turn on. I don’t know what to do,” Harley explains, wiping the tears away as they fall.

Ivy just blinks at her friend, trying to figure out how the hell anyone could be so stupid. “Have you tried, you know, opening it?” She finally asks, after a moment. She moves to sit down next to Harley, in front of the now-battered (and possibly broken) laptop.

“...I’m supposed to open it?” Harley responds incredulously, her eyes humongous as tries to read Ivy’s face, expecting this to be a joke.

“Yes, Harley. You’re supposed to open the laptop. That’s step one,” Ivy replies with a sigh, picking the piece of technology up, and placing it in her lap. She lifts the top up, and presses the power button. Surprisingly, even after Harley’s fit, it still turns on.

“Ohhh. That’s the button that turns it on,” Harley says, as she watches her friend turn on the computer. “But… what does the apple on the back do?”

“It does nothing. It’s just for decoration,” Ivy replies.

“That’s stupid. Why would they do that? It’s practically false advertising. I think I might write them a strongly-worded letter and tell them that if they don’t stop lying to good, paying customers like that, I’m gonna come after them with my hammer,” Harley muses, twirling a strand of red hair in-between her fingers.

“Harley, you didn’t even pay for this. You stole it.”

“Well, somebody paid for it! They don’t have to know that I didn’t!”

Ivy just rolls her eyes.

“What’s your password? I need it to log on,” Ivy says, fingertips poised on the keyboard.

“...HarleyandIvy.”

“Really?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, come here, Harleen,” Ivy wraps her arms around Harley, and plants a kiss on the top of her head. “I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot, though,” Harley replies, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Put a sock in it,” Ivy says, picking one of Harley’s many dirty socks up off the floor, and pushing it into the clown princess’s mouth. Ivy bursts into laughter as Harley spits out the nasty sock (yeah, Ivy thinks, that’s definitely mold growing on the bottom of it) and proceeds to glare at the lady of leaves. Ivy counts six seconds of Harley’s fake-pout before the giggles start, and four more seconds before she starts laughing herself.

The two of them spend the rest of the night laying on Harley’s bedroom floor, Ivy attempting to teach Harley how to actually use a computer, and Harley ignoring Ivy’s instructions on how to use a word processor. Eventually, Ivy gives up, and decides to show Harley how to find funny videos cats on the internet, and they stay there, watching the stupid cat videos until they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
